memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire with Fire
|author = Christian Humberg, Bernd Perplies |publisher = Cross Cult |format = paperback, ebook |published = July 2016 |pages = 450 |ISBN = 9783864258510 |date = 28 October - 16 November 2385 |stardate = |altcover = Fire with Fire.jpg |caption = |}} Fire with Fire (German Feuer gegen Feuer) is a Star Trek: Prometheus novel co-written by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies, released in July 2016 in the German language; the English translation started appearing in bookstores on November 22, 2017. It is the first book in the series. Description :Nahe der Grenze zum Klingonischen Reich ereignen sich mehrere brutale Terroranschläge, die Tausende von Toten fordern. :Wer steckt hinter den Angriffen? Sind es Fanatiker aus dem fremdartigen Volk der Renao, das im benachbarten Lembatta-Cluster siedelt? Oder hat der zwielichtige Typhon-Pakt seine Finger im Spiel? Die Sternenflotte entsendet die U.S.S. Prometheus, ihr kampfstärkstes Schiff, in die Grenzregion, um das Rätsel zu lösen, bevor der nächste Krieg in der Galaxis ausbricht. English version: :A mysterious terrorist organization has carried out several attacks against the Federation and Klingon Empire. Tensions are running high in a region already crippled by conflict. The perpetrators are tracked to the Lembatta Cluster, a mysterious region of space whose inhabitants, the Renao, regard the Alpha Quadrant's powers as little more than conquering tyrants. The Federation are desperate to prevent more bloodshed, and so have sent their flagship, the U.S.S. Prometheus, into the Cluster to investigate the threat before all-consuming war breaks out. Summary Starbase 91 is destroyed in a terrorist attack and a group calling themselves the Purifying Flame from the reclusive Renao species claim responsibility. The USS Prometheus is assigned to investigate: Its captain, Richard Adams, lost his niece Karen in the attack and its crew includes the only Renao in Starfleet, Lieutenant Jassat ak Namur. Further attacks destroy the Klingon mining planet of Tika 4b and an observation station on Cestus III. The Klingons despatch the , commanded by Captain Kromm, a drunken member of a noble family, to assist the Prometheus, accompanied by Alexander Rozhenko. Spock is also sent as a Federation special envoy. Examination of the wreckage of Starbase 91 suggests that the attackers used Romulan ships and explosives to launch a suicide attack. Spock has Thokal, a colleague in the Unification movement and former Tal Shiar member, investigate and determine that the Renao have acquired surplus equipment that went missing when the Imperial Romulan State was re-absorbed into the empire. The Federation and Klingon personnel search the Renao homeworld, Onferin, but Prometheus chief of security Lenissa zh'Thiin and chief engineer Jenna Winona Kirk (great-great-niece of James T.) are captured by the Purifying Flame along with their Klingon colleagues, and held hostage so both Starfleet and the Klingons leave the planet. Jassat reluctantly reports two old friends as Purifying Flame sympathisers and the Klingons capture and torture them, learning the location of the Purifying Flame stronghold. Kromm leads a joint operation to attack the base and the terrorists flee in space craft. The Prometheus and Bortas intercept them and rescue the hostages but many escape using a space-folding technique. Spock performs a mind meld with a captured terrorist and learns the Renao are being influenced by someone. The two ships head further into the cluster in search of answers. References Characters USS Prometheus personnel :Richard Adams • Geron Barai • Sarita Carson • Cenia • Chell • Massimo Ciarese • Isabelle Courmont • Matthieu Curdin • • Gleeson • • Amanda Harris • Jansen • Jenna Winona Kirk • Mendon • Alex Meyer • • • Jassat ak Namur • John Paxon • Roaas • Senok • Simanek • • Tabor Resk • Shantherin th'Talias • Lenissa zh'Thiin • Tric • Robert Vogel • Wilorin • Paul Winter Gaav • Garrett Moss • T'Shanik USS Valiant personnel :Bhahani • • Mark Edwards • Franco • Jeremy Haden • Linda Nozawa • Peter Schwartz Denning • Deep Space 9 personnel and residents :Cenn Desca • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Ro Laren Keiko O'Brien Starbase 91 personnel :Karen Adams • • • Julie Butchko • Fraxa • Goldwasser • Gabriel Marceau Dimitrios Charistes • Cox • Hillenbrand Other Starfleet personnel :Leonard James Akaar • Ezri Dax • Alynna Nechayev • • Sendak Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Rhea Kadani • James T. Kirk • Jamie Samantha Kirk • Kimitake Noguchi • Jean-Luc Picard • Worf IKS Bortas personnel :Bocar • Brukk • • Grakk • • Kromm, son of Kaath • Kroge • L'emka • Mokbar • Nuk • Raspin • Rooth • Ruut • Toras Other Klingons :Britok, son of Graak • Grotek, son of Braktal • K'mpoch • K'mtok • Korrt • Martok • Rooth, son of K'mpath • Alexander Rozhenko Gowron • Kaath • Kahless (clone) • Kahless the Unforgettable Renao :Gilad ak Bahail • Namoud ak Bahail • Joruul ak Bhedal • ak Bradul • Evykk ak Brusal • Mossam ak Foral • Himad ak Genos • Joruun • Kumaah • Moadas ak Lavoor • ak Manas • Seresh ak Momad • Shamar ak Mousal • ak Partami • Ramou Creatress Other characters :Rah-Ban • Vol-Ban • Altoun Djinian • Cort Enaren • Glomp (Mak) • Hararis • • Kyll • Maldaro • Rento • Elenor Sarin • Spock • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Thokal • unnamed Edosians Carol Adams • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir (Changeling) • Zefram Cochrane • Divine Exchequer • Donatra • Thomas Gray • K'Ehleyr • Gell Kamemor • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Mak • Redjac • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Sarek • Gideon Seyetik • Shinzon • Son of the Ancient Reds • Uzaveh • Thomas Wolfe Starships and vehicles :Aoul-5 • ( ) • ( ) • • Kraanal • ( ) • Medibha • monorail • ( ) • • Romulan transport • Scorpion class (attack fighter) • • Tzenkethi marauder • ( ) • Vel-Tekk (mercenary ship) • Algeron • • ( ) • • • • • • escape pod • • • • • • Scimitar • • • work drone • ( ) • Locations :Achernar II ( ) • Alpha Quadrant • Aoul • Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Quadrant • Cestus III • Cestus system • Deep Space 9 (II) ( ) ( ) • Earth (Paris (Palais de la Concorde) • San Francisco (Starfleet Headquarters)) • Korinar III (Chic Inn) • LC-13 • LC-13-II • Lembatta Cluster • Lembatta Prime (Sun City) • Milky Way Galaxy • Onferin (Auroun • factory • Konuhbi • Massoa) • Qo'noS (Great Hall, First City) • Romulus (Apnex Sea • Ki Baratan (Admiral Valdore Building • Chalandru)) • Starbase 91 (Starlight Café) ( ) • Tika IV • Tika 4b • Tika system Acina • Andor • Antares • B'hava'el • Badlands • Benzar • Beta Antares Ship Yards • Betazed • Bharatrum • Capella IV • Catoumni • Chalna • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Alcatraz • Greece • New Zealand • San Francisco (Baker Beach • Lombard Street • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Communications Research Center)) • Earth Outpost Station • Echelon 1 • Epsilon 119 • Federation-Klingon border • Ferasa • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Iad • Lhoeel • (Narad Sea) • Munjeb III • New France • Onferin (Bhorau Desert) • Praxis • • Remus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sector 221-G • Silva sector • Sol sector • Starbase 7 • Tullinar VI • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vorta Vor • • Xhehenem • Yssab Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Chalnoth • Edosian • Ferengi • Grazerite • Human (French • German • Irish • Italian • Japanese • Norwegian • Sudanese) • Klingon • Lurian • Miradorn • Orion • Rantal • Renao • Romulan • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Trill (Trill symbiont) • Tzenkethi • Vulcan Borg • Breen • Changeling • Human (Aztec • Mayan) • Kinshaya • Nuvian • Pakled • Tholian States and organizations :Cemoudan • Council of the Spheres • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Home Spheres • House of DachoH • House of Konjah • House of Kruge • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Orion Syndicate • Purifying Flame • Romulan Star Empire • Spherekeepers of Auroun • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Union • Coalition of Planets • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Gorn Hegemony • Imperial Romulan State • Officer Exchange Program • Pathfinder Project • Project Full Circle • Project Genesis • Romulan Defense Ministry • Romulan Senate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Communications • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Security • Tal Shiar • Unification movement • Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville of Amelia Lukarian Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • aide • ambassador • artist • bartender • bekk • captain • carney • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of operations • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • communications officer • concubine • conn officer • councilor • counselor • dancer • data analyst • deputy chief engineer • deputy chief of security • diplomat • ensign • farmer • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • Ferengi Ambassador to the Republic of Bajor • first officer • fleet admiral • foreman • governor • helmsman • sphere keeper • Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • linguist • lyricist • major • manager • mercenary • merchant • navigator • operations officer • pilot • • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the Home Spheres • President of the United Federation of Planets • Renao Defense Minister • science officer • second officer • security chief • senior chief petty officer • smuggler • tactical officer • terrorist • theologian • tour guide • uhlan • vegetarian • waiter • watch officer • xenozoologist • yeoman Science and technology :anicium • anthracite • antiproton • arcology • artificial gravity • astrophysics • atmosphere (magnetosphere) • biobed • biology • blood • camera • carbon monoxide • centrifugal force • cloaking device • clone • combadge • communicator • data chip • data pad • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor cannon • eclipse • electromagnetic spectrum • EMH Mark II • energy field • enzyme • EPS manifold • EV suit • flashlight • gas giant • genetics • hand scanner • holodeck • holoemitter • holoscreen • holovid • homing beacon • hypersubspace speed • impulse drive • inertial dampener • Interphase cloaking device • ionized particles • isolinear rod • lamp • life support • liver • mass • matter-antimatter reactor • miner's lamp • mining • molecule • multi-vector assault mode • nebula • neutral atom • nitrogen • oxygen • perma-concrete • phaser • phaser array • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • plasma • protomatter • psychology • quantum slipstream drive • radiation • reactor breach • red giant • replicator • respirator • rodinium • self destruct • sensor array • Shedai meta-genome • shield generator • shock pistol • silicate • solar wind • sound wave • subspace communications • supernova • tachyon • tachyon detection grid • tachyon radiation • tekasite • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricobalt • tricorder • trilithium • Type-XII phaser • ultritium • universal translator • volcano • warp bubble • warp drive • warp factor • warp field generator coil • warp nacelle • xenozoology Other references :2156 • 2161 • 2275 • 2305 • 2333 • 2359 • 2370 • 2374 • 2375 • 2376 • 2381 • 2382 • 2340s • 2350s • 2360s • alcohol • algae • Andorian ale • Andorian fertility crisis • apartment • armor • assassination • bank • bat'leth • Battle of Cardassia • • black market • blackmail • blindfold • bloodwine • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bri • chuSwI' • citrus • clay • cloak • coffee • cold war • contract • crater • d'k tahg • dabo • dais • darts • dedication plaque • DenIb Qatlh • Dom-jot • Dominion War • Dreaak • duty shift • Earth-Romulan War • erotica • farm • fauna • flora • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • first contact • fizzbin • flagship • • fruit bat • gagh • gambling den • ''Ganarro'' caterpillar • ghay'cha • good cop, bad cop • graduation • graffiti • Griklak • Griklak hive • helmet • • holy war • Honar • hydroponic garden • IDIC • Jamaican Blue-Mountain-Coffee • jamaharon • jehgpu'wI' • jug • katheka • Khitomer Accords • kimono • Klingon Civil War • klongat • knife • latinum • Leppa • leys • machete • market economy • meditation • memoir • mind meld • nhaidh • Occupation of Bajor • organ trafficking • pamphlet • penal colony • permit • plantation • polemic pamphlet • pre-warp civilization • Prime Directive • propaganda • pujwI' • pyramid • Q'babi juice • raktijino • The Raptor's Stroke of Wing • resumé • reunification • revolver • Risan pornography • Romulan ale • saltwater • Saurian brandy • scarf • seaweed • slipper • spacewalk • spray paint • star music • Starboard 8 • stardate • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • steppes • stock exchange • stone • survival training • • • targ • tattoo • terik • termite • terrorism • timber • tjtiq • Tomed Incident • traffic control • treaty • Tzenkethi War • Ushaan • Ushaan-tor • warrant • warrigul • water • Wormhole Surprise Appendices Related stories * |Revelation and Dust}} * |The Crimson Shadow}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * |Peaceable Kingdoms}} Connections Images USS Prometheus 01.jpg|USS Prometheus PROM 1 Prometheus.jpg|USS Prometheus (English edition) Starbase 91.jpeg|Starbase 91 PROM 1 Starbase 91.jpg|SB 91 (English ed.) External links * * de:Feuer gegen Feuer Category:Books Category:PROM novels